


Beyond Anything

by enjolraspermittedit



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anachronistic, Cunnilingus, Eloping, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Historical Inaccuracy, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, alternate universe - homophobia doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolraspermittedit/pseuds/enjolraspermittedit
Summary: Hélène goes to Natasha's house to seduce her. Natasha goes to the ball to seduce Hélène. They then both go to Poland to seduce each other.
Relationships: Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina/Natalya "Natasha" Ilyinichna Rostova
Kudos: 11





	Beyond Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Dave Malloy talks a lot about "nineteenth century Russia" and "1812" but I think the argument can be made that the Cometverse is a very anachronistic and inaccurate portrayal of that time period, and that will apply to this fic as well, as I've noted in the tags. Do not read if you're looking for historical accuracy. Thus, I'm not using any War And Peace tags, only Comet.  
> The main anachronism will be that homophobia (period-typical or otherwise) doesn't exist, except for a few instances of internalized repression, mild stigma, etc. There may be issues involving the fact that, y'know, Natasha and Hélène are both cheating on their men, but not much directly involving the fact that they're wlw. :)

Natasha Rostova’s head had been spinning ever since the opera, ever since Anatole. She felt as if she had broken faith to Andrey, but at the same time she knew that nothing had happened between her and Anatole. But what if it had? Was Anatole the better option now? Maybe his family would at least like her more than Andrey’s family had. Anatole’s sister seemed enchanting enough, likable enough, _drawn enough to Natasha_ , despite Marya’s tendency to tell Natasha to avoid the woman.

It’d be easier if Natasha had someone to talk to, but she was alone in her house at the moment. Marya was out at the Bolkonsky residence chewing out the old prince, and Sonya was outside. Natasha decided it would be best to lock herself away in her room, but as soon as she decided to do that, there was a knock at the door.

_Who could it possibly be?_ Natasha pondered the options as she walked downstairs to get the door. No one in Natasha’s family would knock, there was no need to, not at their own residence. Could it perhaps be Anatole?

Natasha swung the door open, and found herself face-to-face with not Anatole, but his sister.

“Countess Natalya Rostova. Just the person I needed to see,” Hélène said, stepping inside the house.

“Um…it’s just Natasha. How can I help you?”

“By allowing _me_ to help _you,_ ” Hélène replied simply. “My brother Anatole is absolutely wild about you, and he’s just been pining after you ever since he saw you at the performance. Who can blame him, when you’re as charming as you are? You should come to my house tonight, I’m having a ball and Anatole is going to be there.” She said it all in a rush, as if Natasha would be more inclined to say yes if Hélène just spat all of this information in her face at once.

Natasha flushed, feeling dazed in Hélène’s presence. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to go to the ball - but it wouldn’t be correct.

“I can’t. No, I’m sorry. I’m engaged, you see, to Prince Andrey Bolkonsky.”

“Bolkonsky? Oh, what a lucky man he is, to be able to call you his fiancée! But listen, darling, you must get out and have some fun in Moscow before you become a wife. I insist! You have dressing gowns, yes? I can help you choose one to wear tonight!”

Natasha looked away, not wanting to refuse Hélène’s offer but knowing that she shouldn’t accept it. After a few moments of silence, Natasha decided the least she could do was humor Hélène’s request. “Sure,” she decided. “Yeah, you can help me find something to wear, but I’ll only go if I find something perfect.”

“As if you wouldn’t look perfect in anything. Have you ever considered showing off some skin?” Hélène asked.

“Oh! No, that’s not proper…” Natasha blushed again, but started to lead Hélène up to her room nevertheless. 

“Who cares about proper?” Hélène asked. “You should try on my gown. See if you’d like it.”

Natasha would consider taking her up on the offer, if she was anywhere near as gorgeous as Hélène. Natasha was aware of her own beauty, yes, but compared to Countess Bezukhova she was plain. Hélène’s body was much more impressive than Natasha’s was - and she’d _kill_ to look like that. She understood why so many men lusted after Hélène, and she could hardly blame Dolokhov for his affair with her.

“Come on, charmer,” Hélène said, following Natasha into her room. “Let’s see how you look in this.” Without warning, she began to unlace her dress, stripping down to her undergarments in a matter of seconds. Natasha tried not to stare at her, but it was an impossible task. 

Hélène stepped closer to Natasha then, handing her the green and black gown. “I can help you take off the one you have on now. If you’d like me to.”

“Won’t be necessary,” Natasha replied, surprised at how much her voice was shaking. Her hands shook just as much, causing her to struggle with her dress for a few seconds before Hélène grabbed her arm.

“ _Won’t be necessary,_ huh? You sure about that, Natasha?”

“Perhaps you should. Just to speed things up.” It was meant to be a joke to lighten the tension (surely Hélène felt as nervous and foolish as Natasha did, right?), but Hélène simply hummed.

“You’re quite the charmer.” Hélène took her time undoing Natasha’s dress, and Natasha felt as if she was in danger of passing out. Hélène had never made her this anxious before, and Natasha had no idea why she suddenly felt this way. Was she really this nervous about the ball, about being in the presence of Anatole Kuragin’s sister? Sure, it must be that. That coupled with the fact that Hélène was the most gorgeous woman that Natasha had ever seen in her life. She couldn’t help but feel a tad bit jealous.

Natasha was so lost in her own train of thoughts that she barely even noticed Hélène forcing her gown into her hands. Oh, right. She was supposed to try that on to wear to the ball.

Natasha took a moment to compare herself to Hélène once again - she just couldn’t help it. Her eyes fell on the pearl necklace around Hélène’s neck, and then on her chest. It was quite an impressive sight, and Natasha didn’t even notice that she was staring until Hélène cleared her throat.

“Do you see something that you like, dear?”

Natasha froze, unsure of how to respond. _Yes, of course, very much,_ she wanted to say, but the words caught in her throat. Something about this, about the way that Hélène had phrased the question felt wrong.

Unaffected, Hélène grinned. “Do not be so ashamed. There is nothing disgraceful about feeling lust for another woman. I would know.”

The word _lust_ broke Natasha out of her trance. She shook her head. “I mean no disrespect, but it’s not like that. I’m engaged-“

“A fact that I’m well aware of,” Hélène said. “But don’t you wish to have some fun prior to your marriage? I’m sure your...Bolkonsky would want that.”

Natasha shrugged, blushing, and looking away from Hélène as she took a seat on her bed. Hélène moved closer to her again. 

“I said, don’t you wish to have some fun prior to your marriage?” She placed a hand on one of Natasha’s thighs, and Natasha continued to avoid looking at her, but Hélène noticed her nodding ever so slightly.

“Let me teach you,” Hélène said, moving her hands to the shift that Natasha was wearing. Natasha blushed even more, realizing then that she’d never actually changed into the gown that Hélène had handed her. 

“My pretty,” Hélène purred, slowly but swiftly removing Natasha’s undergarments.

Natasha once again considered moving away, but decided against it, for she did want Hélène. She couldn’t even pretend like she didn’t, that would be much too dishonest. And Hélène clearly wanted her. Yes, she was engaged, but...it was possible that Hélène was right. There was nothing wrong with what she wanted, Natasha tried to convince herself.

“You’re even more beautiful when you’re in the nude, my enchantress,” Hélène said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Gaining more confidence, Natasha looked directly into her eyes with a smile. “And I’m sure you are too.”

“Let’s see how right you are,” Hélène said. “Help me?” she asked, and it took Natasha a moment to realize what Hélène was really asking. 

Natasha removed Hélène’s undergarments, staring at the floor as she did so. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to look at Hélène - she did - but she felt ashamed. Hélène sensed this, and almost laughed.

“Charmer, I told you, there is not a thing shameful about desiring another woman. Clearly you need to be taught that.”

Natasha only nodded, not trusting her voice.

Hélène laughed, pushing Natasha down against the bed. She cupped one of Natasha’s breasts with her hand, smiling mischievously. “So beautiful…”

“But I’m small,” Natasha said. Her chest was one of the few things she was self-conscious about - she was very flat, barely resembling what a woman should look like.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about that, darling,” Hélène reassured her. “It is of no matter…” she leaned forward then, pressing her lips to one of Natasha’s nipples, sucking there for only a few seconds, “I can have fun with anyone, you see.”

Natasha couldn’t help it - she let out a loud moan as Hélène sucked at her. She covered her mouth immediately, not wanting anyone to overhear, even though the risk was slim to none with the house being empty.

Hélène smirked and pushed Natasha down on to the bed, pinning her down. “How do you feel, my charmer?”

Natasha struggled to give a proper answer, which was all Hélène needed to know. Without another word, she buried her face into Natasha’s cunt, not even bothering to tease her as she started to lick around her clit.

Natasha bit down on her lip so she wouldn’t cry out too loudly, grabbing on to Hélène’s hair. Hélène grasped Natasha’s hips, determined to render her unable to move. 

Hélène really wanted to move slowly, torment Natasha a bit, but there was no time for that. Without hesitation, she began to suck hard at Natasha’s clit, swirling her tongue. 

“Please, Hélène!” Natasha gasped, unable to keep quiet. Hélène dug her nails into Natasha’s hips, careful to not hurt her too much, and picked up speed with her tongue. Natasha squirmed a bit under Hélène’s touch, squeezing her eyes shut.

How Hélène loved to hear her beg. She slowed down, only a little bit, curious to see Natasha’s reaction.

“You’re being unfair…” Natasha whined. “I need you, Hélène, please…” Without even realizing she was doing it, she grinded into Hélène’s mouth.

Hélène lapped at Natasha again, and that was clearly enough to push the girl over the edge, because before either of them knew it, Natasha was coming hard into Hélène’s mouth.

“Such a lovely girl…” Hélène said, reluctantly climbing off of the bed. “As much as I wish to stay, I should probably go.”

“No…” Natasha pleaded. “Stay…stay, I want to do to you what you did to me!” She blushed, looking away.

“Have you already forgotten about the ball? It’ll be a perfect excuse to visit me tonight.” Hélène reached out, lightly stroking Natasha’s cheek. “Can I trust you to be there?”

“Absolutely.”

Natasha was a woman of her word, so she indeed chose to show up to the ball that night. She snuck in, not wanting to make contact with anyone other than Hélène, even Anatole forgotten at this point.

It didn’t take long for her to find Hélène’s room, but to her disappointment, Hélène wasn’t present there. Natasha sighed, resigning to sit down on the floor while she waited and hoped for Hélène to show up again. She wasn’t going to seek her out yet, no, that seemed desperate, and it still felt so wrong...

When Hélène entered, she looked startled for only a second, then she smiled.

“I wasn’t expecting you to actually come back, charmer,” she said.

“Oh...do you still want me?” Natasha asked.

“There is no one that I want more.”

Natasha smiled. “I want to...return your favor. Can you teach me how?” she asked.

Hélène nodded. “Of course.” She locked the door behind her, then went to lay down on the bed, gesturing for Natasha to join her. Shakily, Natasha stood up and slowly walked over to Hélène, lying down next to her.

“What am I supposed to do? Tell me,” she said.

Helene grinned. “Well, you can start with undressing me.”

Natasha blushed, embarrassed, but set to work at undoing Hélène’s gown, barely surprised when she realized that Hélène wasn’t wearing any sort of garment underneath. Natasha undressed herself then, fearing that she may shy away if Hélène undressed her again (even if she did want that).

“What do I do?” she asked again.

Hélène smiled at her, softly. Rather than answering, she responded with her own question. “Did you enjoy what I did to you earlier, my pretty?” she asked. She grabbed Natasha by the waist and pulled her closer to her, starting to kiss her neck again.

“Oh- yes-” Natasha said, still unsure how to respond to Hélène affection. After a few minutes she decided to turn away, but only to return the favor. She kissed Hélène’s neck as Hélène had done to her, even choosing to bite at her skin a little, even though she wasn’t sure if she should actually do that or not. 

“You learn fast,” Hélène whispered, closing her eyes. Natasha took this as a sign that she was doing well, so she nipped at Hélène’s neck once more before focusing her attention on Hélène’s chest. She was still jealous of it, what she wouldn’t give to look like Hélène. She tried to recall what Hélène had done to her, and eventually decided to gently suck on Hélène’s breasts, hoping that she was doing it right. It took her a few seconds to find the right rhythm, but Hélène moaned loudly after a moment, grabbing on to Natasha’s here.

“You really are a quick learner, charmer,” she whined. “I’ve taught you well.”

Natasha didn’t say any words in response, but instead moved her lips to Hélène’s other breast, enjoying the sensation almost as much as she enjoyed Hélène’s loud cries.

Natasha pulled away after a minute or two, very reluctantly, for she could have done that all night - Hélène had an incredibly desirable body. 

“Wh- what else can I do for you?” Natasha asked, her voice slightly shaky. 

“I’ll tell you,” Hélène said. “You enjoyed it when I used my mouth on you, correct, my pretty?” she asked.

Natasha nodded, no longer able to meet Hélène’s beautiful brown eyes.

“I’ll teach ya how to do that to me,” Hélène said, spreading her legs out.

“Okay- what,” Natasha stammered, still unable to look at Hélène’s face, and now focusing on her body. She hadn’t paid as much attention to the woman’s lower half as she should’ve earlier. 

“Every inch of you is beautiful,” Natasha told Hélène, her tone coming out as way more seductive than she intended.

“I don’t hear that as much as I should,” Hélène admitted. “I know that I’m beautiful, but it’d be nice if more of my lovers could tell me. You’re sweet, charmer.”

“I- I’m sorry,” Natasha said awkwardly. “What can I do?”

Hélène smirked. “Start with touching me,” she said. “Most men don’t understand- but women- they know that other women have that perfect spot-” She grabbed Natasha’s hand, guiding her to her clit. “Start off slowly, my pretty.”

Natasha complied, starting to rub at Hélène at slowly, wanting to pleasure her without overwhelming her. Hélène grinded against Natasha’s touch, closing her eyes and letting out a cry. “You’re so good, my charmer,” she said, trying not to cry out to loudly.

Natasha gradually picked up speed, hoping that she was doing it right. Hélène kept grinding against her, and then she moved away. Natasha withdrew her hand immediately, worrying that she’d done something wrong. “What-” she started, but Hélène shook her head.

“Want your mouth now, mon chere,” she said, still breathless. “Do you need instructions?”’

Natasha nodded, looking almost embarrassed. Hélène sensed this, and lightly patted her head. “Don’t worry, you’re doing incredible, you’re one of the best I’ve ever had, just follow my orders-” she grabbed Natasha’s head and gently guided her down towards her cunt.

“You don’t have to start out slow this time, but you can if you want to - just move your tongue around in a circle,” Hélène said. Natasha complied, burying her face into Hélène’s cunt and slowly moving her tongue in circular motions around her clit.

Hélène gasped, reaching for Natasha’s hair again, and pulling at it. Natasha picked up speed as her hair was pulled gripping onto Hélène’s thighs as she continued to eat her out.

Hélène hadn’t felt pleasure like this in years, no one had ever satisfied her in the ways that Natasha was. 

“Natasha…..” Hélène moaned. “My charmer…..you’re so good…”

Natasha felt a sense of elation at the praise - maybe she was doing this right after all? She dug her nails into Hélène’s thighs, almost unintentionally, and Hélène gave a small jump at first. Natasha was scared that she’d hurt her, but then Hélène whined. “Do that again,” she begged.

Natasha, confused, gripped Hélène’s thighs again, and also chose to pick up speed with her tongue, eating her out a faster rate than before. Hélène grinded into Natasha’s mouth, letting out a near sob. “Keep going just like that, my dear, I’m so close…”

Natasha was still desperate to make Hélène feel good, she complied, scratching a bit at Hélène’s upper thighs as she continued to lick and suck at her, until Hélène gasped. “Natasha…” she moaned, coming into her mouth almost without warning, riding the waves of pleasure. She sincerely wondered whether or not Natasha was lying about having had no prior experience, on account of how good she had made her feel.

The next thing Hélène knew, Natasha was cuddling up next to her, softly kissing her cheek. “So I did alright?” she asked.

Hélène couldn’t help but laugh. “Alright? You did more than alright. You’re the best that I had in awhile, perhaps ever.”

Natasha didn’t know how to respond, so she grabbed the bed’s quilt and wrapped it around herself and Hélène. “I try,” she said. “I mean, it was my first time, so…”

“You’ll get even better the more that we do it,” Hélène said, as she pulled Natasha into her arms.

“Oh- you want- you’ll want to have me again?” Natasha asked.

“I could have you every day and it still would not be enough.”

“But I’m engaged...and you’re married...it’s wrong…” Natasha protested.

“Do you think that something so wrong could feel so good?” Hélène asked. When Natasha didn’t answer, Hélène continued. “The two of us could run away, you know.”

“Let’s go,” Natasha interrupted. “Let’s leave. Let’s run and spend our time together. But how...?”

“Tomorrow. To Poland. My brother has some land there, but he never uses it. Let’s go there, first thing in the morning,” Hélène insisted, already letting her eyes close. “Stay with me all night?”

Natasha knew that she shouldn’t agree to it, given her family, but if she was going to run away with a Kuragin anyway...well, she didn’t see how it would make much difference. And so she fell asleep in Hélène’s arms, their naked bodies pressed against each other, already anticipating what her new life might bring.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing with this, but I'm gay for Amber Gray and Denée Benton, so here we are *winks with both eyes*.  
> The "Natasha elopes with Hélène" trope is a bit overused, I think, but I'm writing it anyway. shoutout to Natasha for running to a different country with the first woman that she fucks, we love a U-Haul Queen.  
> I've been wanting to do this for awhile but have only just not gotten around to it! As most people know, I'm the worst.  
> tumblr - rated-r-for-grantaire (main), epilogueafterepilogue (post-Broadway Comet productions), many more sideblogs  
> twitter - ButchHades  
> instagram - thisbrightstar  
> youtube - Lumina Pontmercy, Sky T.  
> genius - effiefastinghaymitchdrunk
> 
> Enough about me, figured I'd drop some news here: in case you missed the announcements, Great Comet will hopefully have productions in Toronto and Berkeley next year! Obviously, the details depend on the state of things, but yeah. Assuming it happens, I’ve almost survived long enough to see Comet. That's a big deal for me. And it'll be a real treat for many Malloy fans who don't live near NYC lmao.


End file.
